


the air has grown hotter

by kwancafes



Series: Don't Hesitate [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, READ THE AUTOR'S NOTE, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, anyway, the trashiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwancafes/pseuds/kwancafes
Summary: We’re playing all night, with explosive heartsor in which Taehyung and Matthew spend their break together.





	the air has grown hotter

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO. i am the original creator of this one shot, but i made the dumbass mistake of orphaning it. but since i wanted to finsih the "don't hesitate' sseries i decided to repost it...so yeah

All four of them waltzed into Flux, a new nightclub where many idols have been spotted. From around the corner, Taehyung could hear the somnolent buzz of the scintillating neon lights, blinking out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of people inside.

As they entered the joint, the combined smells of smoke and sweat and too many people instantly assaulted their nostrils. The co-ed gang split up, Jiwoo and Somin going their own way, probably to the dance floor. Matthew headed his own way too, where he most likely would meet up with a friend. Taehyung finally found his way to an empty barstool in the corner, when he caught Matthew's eye, shook his head and smiled downward, laughing to himself at the nonsense of Matthew staring at him in a club full of people.

He motioned to the bartender and mouthed his drink order. The bartender nodded his head, and begin to make his drink as he tended to the others waiting at the bar. By now, his eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness, where small neon lights would flash every so often. Some bright spots on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and dancing bodies of the crowd, while some disappeared into the contrasting blackness. He couldn't help but glance at Matthew, his crooked smile turning the black abyss around him into golden light.

A moment later, before he could remind himself to stop gazing at Matthew, his drink slid in front of him, and the bartender was gone before he could even look up to mouth a thanks to him. It probably wouldn't have matter anyway, he thought.

He took a small sip of the simple drink, cold and icy against his tongue. There was nothing complex about his drink, seeing as though he's not a very flashy person. He'd much rather be having a beer on the couch in his and Matthew's shared dorm.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of hands on his waist. He jumped at the sensation almost spilling his almost full drink. Turning in the bar stool quickly, his eyes locked with Matthew's, and there were no words that could sum up what Taehyung felt as he looked at the man in front go him. The hands of Taehyung's hips felt like fire, so hot he was sure they'll burned through the dark clothes he was wearing. The younger's hands fell from his hips, and his skin was still hot from the touch. The small hairs on his arms raised, despite his arms being covered. He had felt this touch a thousand times (in the dorm, during practices, in his dreams) but this time felt so different. Just as soon as he felt him, he was gone.

But Matthew's eyes never left Taehyung. It seemed as if Matthew was beckoning him with his eyes. He sat some money under is now empty glass, where he's sure the bartender will find it, and slowly may his way over to Matthew. 

"Took you long enough," Matthew pulled him closer. "Sweetheart." He whispered into his ear.

Taehyung blushed at the name. What was Matthew trying to do? He acts flirtly always, but never like this. Nor towards Taehyung. Maybe he was drunk, Matthew was known to be quite the flirt under the influence of alcohol. But, Taehyung didn't a lot of alcohol on Matthew. 

"Sweetheart?" Taehyung teased. He would never admit, he adored when Matthew was clingy, no matter how much he pushed him away.

"Sweetheart." Kiss "Darling." Kiss "Honey." Kiss.

Matthew's sweet words gave him a confidence boost. He reached behind him and palmed Matthew's crotch. The later groaned into his ear. His head dropped into the crook of Taehyung's neck.

"Follow me." Matthew mumbled into the older's neck, causing a shiver to race down his spine. Matthew took his hand and led him into the men's bathroom. Was Taehyung going to give Matthew head in a dirty bathroom stall? Probably. Matthew deserved it anyway, he's been looking really stressed out lately.

Matthew dragged him into a stall and locked the flimsy door behind them. They stared at one another, a silent conversation happening until Taehyung found himself dropping to his knees while the taller one groaned at the sight. The eldest of the two busied himself with unbuttoning Matthew's pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers. Matthew made a soft sound as his dick hit the cool air of the bathroom.

Taehyung spit on his hand, which would have been more disgusting to him if he hadn't been so horny. He took the younger's length and started stroking as slowly as he could. Matthew already started to jerk up against his hand, and Taehyung chuckled at his eagerness.

"T-Taehyung, go fas-" He was cut off by Taehyung's warm mouth wrapping around the head of his cock, tongue swirling around the tip. Matthew grabbed a fistful of Taehyung's hair, making him moan around the cock in his mouth. Matthew rutted up and almost hit the back of his throat. As he went down the shaft more, he could feel it pulse. He placed his hands on Matthew's thighs and began bobbing his head.

Matthew writhed under his touch, moans growing louder as Taehyung took him even deeper. He could tell Matthew was trying so hard not to choke him. Taehyung took the rapper's dick out of his mouth with a popping sound, and Matthew groaned at loss of contact. Taehyung licked from the base up to the tip to subside him. He took a deep breath, contemplating if he should say what he was thinking.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Matthew asked a worried expression graced his face.

"Nothing, I just..."

Taehyung's conscience was going 1000 miles a minute.

"Fuck my mouth."

Matthew's jaw hit the floor. He's never seen this side of Taehyung, but he sure as hell liked it.

Taehyung took Matthew into his mouth and dropped his hands. Matthew started working at his mouth slowly, still not sure if he could go quicker. That thought was pushed aside when Taehyung slapped his thigh, assuring that Matthew could move faster.

And that he did. The raven-haired man could feel his eyes water as Matthew hit the back of his throat multiple times, making him moan. Matthew growled at the vibrations.

Matthew made the mistake of looking down and seeing the ace's eyes looking up at him, a few tears coated his checks, lip looking red and eyes puffy. Matthew came down Taehyung's throat with a loud groan and a shout of the older's name. Taehyung swallowed around Matthew as he pulled out.

"Tae, that was..." He could find words. "Shit, you're hard, too. Do you need-"

"Don't worry, we'll always have time at home." Taehyung smirked as they walked out the bathroom together.


End file.
